greenyphatomfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Stainton
Robert W. Stainton (born under Wolfgang Günther) is a German-American animator, actor, director, prop maker, and producer who is the creator of Greeny Phatom, Jeb City, and Greeny Phatom: The Xperience. He was also the inventor of Greenytoons. He had re-founded Greenyworld Studios in 1997. Robert Stainton playes the voices of Little Guy, Santed Sailor, and Little Guy 8. Robert lives in Utica, New York with his daughters Crystal Stainton and Valerie Michaels-Stainton, his five sons Abdul Stainton, George Stainton, Daniel Stainton, Robert "Jake" Stainton, Jr., and Mike Stainton, along with his pet Serbian husky, Robbie, and his pet bird, Mags at his Greenyville Ranch. He is married to American-Canadian artist, animator, actress, and LGBT activist Kristian "Chriserella" Michaels. History He was born in Chicago, Illinois on September 2, 1967 to a German father and a American mother. According to a 2012 interview, his father left Germany after the Nazi Party rose to power. As a kid, he enjoyed drawing ants, and he loved looking at films in German (this obsession is what inspired the 1995 television series Greeny Phatom). Robert's father was also an animator who worked on the ToonWorld (now known as Greenytoons) series The Holy Adventures of Jesus Christ. Robert wanted to be an animator just like his father after seeing Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure at the Portage Theater in 1977. Robert's first paid job was being a waiter at the Pizzeria Due on 619 N Wabash Ave in Chicago, where he also sang in a Italian band called Robert's Pizza Bakers that greeted customers for a while, and who released a comedy EP called "Italian Food Songs". which sold about 349,000,000 copies. Robert Stainton created alot of classic cartoons after joining Greetastic (now Greenyworld Studios) for a part-time job, such as his short lived series Dr. Beanson. Before he made Greeny Phatom, Dr. Beanson, and other cartoons, Robert had made the giant "fruits" for the Bonkers candy commercials. According to a interview in the 20th Greeny Years documentary, the "fruits" are in his garage. He also was the uncredited co-lead animator on The Snorks. Because of that, a giant statue of Allstar Snork stands in the "Garden of Memories" at Greenyworld Studios' building at Greenyville Ranch. He has worked on commercials since 1979. He also make the "letters" for the Nick Jr. "Loretta the Letter Lady" shorts. Robert in addition to his animation and acting work he frequently volunteers his time on the Pizzeria Due delivery hotline. Robert says that sometimes a caller will change his tone: "Hello, I'd like a large plain deep dish pizza...Hey, you sound just like Little Guy from that Greeny Phatom show!". After Dr. Beanson was cancelled he had to focus on making more Greeny Phatom episodes. Despite his work not typically being a very lucrative career, he's done so much work that he now owns a ranch where he lives. He married transgender woman Kristian Michaels in 1998. In 2004, he signed a contract with Fox Animation to syndicate Greeny Phatom on saturday nights. (for a short time.) In 2007, 2008, and 2009 he played Bentley the turtle in the DTV films Sly Cooper, Sly Cooper 2, and Sly Cooper 3. In 2009, half a day after the first, official and only airing of the controversial episode, Ofcom said they just didn't like it when Robert was drunk and decided to make it. He was the uncredited Supervising Animator for Hotel Transylvania. He also helped design Mavis and some of the new characters for it's sequel. He also helped Michael Wildshill to create shows and games like New Super Pikachu Bros. series (mashup/crossover game franchise with Minecraft, Portal, Mario, Pokemon etc) and The Axaxins In 2013, Robert Stainton's Greenyworld Studios in conjunction with Mike Bluth's Bluth Entertainment is currently in production on the new incubator animation show coming to GoAnimate called Heck Yeah! Cartoons, formerly Oh Yeah! Cartoons, but changed due to copyright issues, since Oh Yeah! Cartoons was already a show that was owned by Viacom/Nickelodeon. In 2015, Stainton founded Stainton Enterprises, the slowly-growing media, merchandising, advertising, telecommunications, technology and licensing conglomerate Trivia * He owns a , a , and a Aquarius Blue "Última Edición" (Final Edition) . * Robert owns a massive collection of 1970's microwaves, and a early Radarange model. Gallery of photos Stainton R.jpg|Robert on a fishing trip Category:Cast & Crew